A Kiss Is A Kiss
by J. Spykz
Summary: Yesterday's yesterday while today's here; today is today till tomorrow appears; tomorrow's tomorrow until today's past, and kisses are kisses as long as they last... (-anonymous)
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and not me… :o)

***A KISS IS A KISS***

**by: J. Spykz**

_Yesterday's yesterday while today's here,_

_Today is today till tomorrow appear,_

_Tomorrow's tomorrow until today's past,_

_And kisses are kisses as long as they last. _

_-anonymous_

**Prologue**

Hermione kissed her daughter goodbye and hugged her for the last time before letting her go towards the train that would take Madison to Hogwarts for her second year. She looked around at Platform 9 ¾ and memories started playing itself automatically in her head from her first journey to the school until the graduation ball 7 years later. The graduation ball…that was when…that was when…a chill ran through her spine as she remembered the night Madison was conceived. It has been 13 years since that…that night of passionate splendor, which she regretted…

"Mummy!" Madison called, and Hermione turned to her daughter who was waving at her from a distance next to the entrance of Hogwarts Express. She waved back and acknowledged the beautiful consequence of that night, and her regrets went away as immediately as it entered her head. Madison was everything to her now. She was the source of her happiness, her worries and anxieties. She was her wild flower in the middle of the desert; the rainbow in a drizzly morn; the love of her life.

"Good luck, Maddy!" Hermione called back, blinking back the tears that suddenly stung her eyes. She was going to miss her very, very much like she always does when they're apart, which was never until Maddy had to go to school the year before. It had been hard for Hermione to part from her and it was still hard, but she thought she had better get used to it.

Maddy waved back again for the last time before turning around. When she finally turned, she bumped into a tall man and Hermione's heart froze. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Oh, I'm sorry," Maddy turned her head up and her sparkling blue eyes instantly met the cold blue eyes of the blond man she ran into. "I'm really sorry, Sir." The man looked down at her, raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Watch where you're going" was all he uttered. A boy with the same features as the blond man came down the train.

"Dad," the boy smiled laughingly. He was the younger and the gentler version of the man right in front of her.

"What are you doing back here?" His father turned sternly. "Go back inside," he ordered. The tone was hard and scary. _Don't be too hard on the boy; it's his first year!_ He scolded himself. 

The boy's smile wavered, but when he turned to look at Madison, he smiled again and said, "Hi there! Are you a first year?"

"Oh, no, this is my second year at Hogwarts. My name's Madison, and you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Drake. I'm a first year student."

"Hello, Drake, I hope you're having a good time. Come on; let's go inside before the train leaves," Maddy suggested.

Drake nodded and asked as they walked off together, "What is Hogwarts like? How did you feel when you first went there?????"

The two disappeared inside the train before the boy's father could scold his son of his lack of coldness and cynicism towards the little stranger. He sighed, reminding himself that his son was not like him and at the same time realizing that he did not like his son to live like he did under his own father's whips. 

The train signaled its departure and Drake's father turned to leave when suddenly his eyes caught a familiar figure staring at him a couple of feet away. He narrowed his eyes and frowned. A thousand sensations swept through him and his heart started beating so loud it was deafening. 

Time seemed to stop as they both gaped at each other. The rumble of the departing train and the shouts of the people in the platform emitted no sound at all. Their lips flat, eyebrows in a frown, eyes sharp, fists clenching and unclenching… it was as if they were fighting a battle…a silent battle with their eyes or their minds.

"Draco," the very soft whisper of his name came from Hermione's lips and soft as it was, he still heard it and he read it from those pouting lips he had tasted years back. He was fighting the urge to take her into his arms and make love to her right there. He shook his head, intending to shake away the thoughts, which he considered a weakness. 13 years and not one word, and he was still not over her. He thought he was, but he wasn't.

It had been 13 years since their last encounter. After that night, they saw each other no more. 13 years and no communication from her were more than he can bear…but it was his fault not hers… 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They stood immobilized in their places just staring at each other, not minding the smoke the train left as it rumbled away towards the English countryside.

A hundred memories overflowed as the Book of Life turned some pages back to a familiar chapter. The heading of the page said _Hogwarts, Year 7_…

Hermione was the Head Girl and so was Draco except he was a Head Boy. She was currently dating Seamus Finnigan who turned out in the later years of his life in Hogwarts to be a very attractive young gentleman. He was funny at times, often childish yet very charming. In fact, his comical and puerile ways were his charms. He was however Hermione's opposite in personality. 

Hermione was the serious type who took her duties and responsibilities earnestly. Everybody looked up to her as a role model. She was not only intelligent, responsible, nice and demure yet nasty when provoked, she was also gorgeous and enticing, and she was naïve about it. Boys flattered her, and she answered them with civility. They flirted with her; she was indifferent. 

How these two got along so well for 2 years was romantic and the students considered them the cutest couple. But something very wrong happened that changed everything…

They had been together for 2 years when they were in their final year in Hogwarts. Everything was going on just like before at the beginning of school, but when winter came, a very strange thing happened between the two most unlikely people who were drawn together at the beginning of the new school year because of the duties they both faced. 

For almost four months, Hermione and Draco had worked together quite miserably at first, but bearably later on. Half the time they argued and bit each others' head off, while the other half time they spent in accomplishing their obligations to the school and to the students. 

In December, almost everybody was out of the school. Harry and his girlfriend, Ginny, spent their Christmas with Sirius and Lupin; Ron was with his family. Hermione did not go home that winter; her parents were away in the Caribbean. And she didn't go with Seamus to visit his family that Christmas either. She was just left with some students including Draco who was abandoned by Crabb and Goyle that Christmas.

Alone, Hermione made her way out of the castle to play with the beautiful white snow one winter's morning. She made a snowman with a carrot nose, coal eyes and tree branch arms. She made him wear a snowcap on the bald head and a scarf around his neck (if a snowman has one). 

A few minutes after she finished, a snowball hit the snowman followed by another, which splashed in her head. She need not turn to know from whom the wicked laugh belonged to. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," he continued laughing sarcastically. "I thought you were a snowman too."

"Very funny, Malfoy," she answered. "What do you want?" She finally turned and saw him with a plow. "Oh, you're plowing today, aren't you?" She laughed and Malfoy's grin disappeared.

"Shut up, mudblood!" He retorted. The word no longer had any effect on Hermione for she was used to the nickname he always used with her. He ignored her and turned to plow an area near the entrance doorway.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Hermione called a few minutes later. Draco turned just in time for the big snowball to him hard on the face.

"So you want to play?" He snickered at her devilishly. "You will pay for that, you silly little mudblood!" And that was the beginning of a new morning routine.

Every morning after that day, they plowed together the entrance not just because McGonagall asked them too for exercise, but also for the fun of it. They always end up getting wet because of the snow fights they throw at each other during their plowing.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Woooo…it's really cold now," Hermione shivered as she and Draco started for the entrance to the castle. It was still early in the morning and they had just finished plowing and making snowmen. Hermione's snowman stood proudly on the snow while Draco's was quite deformed.

"Come on, let's go in, Granger," he said, leaving her alone to walk towards the door. He entered and loved the warmth the castle. He walked to a nearby sitting room where a fire was burning in the fireplace. Hermione followed him in. Both were wet with ice.

They sank back down on the carpet in front of the fire after taking off their wet robes and scarves. He was a foot away from her, but he could feel her closeness. He glanced at her and noticed how her brown hair fell into masses of beautiful great curls. She turned her head and caught him looking at her. He looked away and felt red-hot blood running up to his cheeks. A moment later, he glanced at her again and their eyes met. This time, he didn't look away. He was enticed by her soulful brown eyes that stared back at him uncertainly.

"What?" She finally asked, breaking the silence. As she said that, he noticed how her lips lusciously parted as she said the word and closed back again with a hesitant smile.

_Damn me!_ Draco knew he wasn't supposed to notice how her hair curled and framed her face, how her eyes sparkled when she smile, how her lips pout when she was thinking… he wasn't suppose to notice her at all, but for a couple of days, he hadn't been himself lately. He had found himself looking at her more and more without even realizing it. He wasn't supposed to do that. He was supposed to ignore her. He was supposed to be the devil who drives girls crazy and who drives Hermione to the brink of suicide. He was her enemy, but why is his head leaning closer to her?

Hermione turned her face towards the fire and frowned. _What the hell was he thinking?_ She wondered angrily. _What the hell was I thinking? I better go before something…_ But instead of standing up, she turned to face Draco who was then looking back at the fire in deep thought.

She noticed his blond hair in beautiful disarray and blushed when he turned to her, brushing his hair back. _Damn me! _She cursed. She wasn't supposed to become aware of how his disheveled blond hair looks. His blue eyes looked straight into her eyes and she immediately drowned into the soul of Draco Malfoy. There was something in those eyes – hurt, pain, suffering, anger, even rage and all the negative emotions that had molded him into a cruel, cold and hard person. 

He looked away, angry with himself for letting her see him. He had read her eyes and his heart melted at the thought of the concern in those eyes. He knew she had read him too and he was afraid…afraid of what might have happened if he continued staring into her eyes. 

He felt a movement next to him and turned to see Hermione standing up. "Where are you going?" He asked, his hands aching to touch her and pull her to him.

"I'm going to my room," she said and left. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few seconds after Hermione left, he followed, but he didn't go to his room, but to the direction of Hermione's room. He walked fast, anxious to catch up with her. When he finally spotted her, he stopped, feeling vulnerable and seduced by the sway of her hips. He wanted her, he decided. 

He paced faster towards her. Hermione must've heard his footsteps because she turned back and gaped at him uncertainly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him in an empty room. 

"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, emotions twirling inside her. She was shocked and scared at the expression on his face, and at the same time excited, his warm fingers closing ever tightly around her arm.

"I don't know," he said as he pushed her against the wall. She opened her mouth to protest, but he took that same moment to meet her mouth fully open. She pushed him away, but it only made him strengthen his grip around her waist. She resisted still, but he too resisted her opposition. Then finally, he heard her groan and knew he had won. He slid his tongue past her lips, exploring and savoring her mouth. He plunged deeper, then retreated back and plunged again in a rhythm that was more than she could bear. When he plunged in again, she received his tongue and massaged it, electrifying him, and he moaned in response to her rapturous kiss.

He slid his hands up and down her back, caressing her gently then forcibly. The variance of the force further aroused her. Her soft fingers crept from his chest up to his neck then to his nape, her fingernails digging through his smooth skin. He groaned with pleasure at the touch and moved his mouth from her lips down to her neck, making teeth marks on her skin. 

She drew his head closer and whispered his name.  Never in her life had she felt that way. It was the most wonderful feeling and she never thought that that certain sensation ever existed. No one had ever aroused her like Draco. No one had ever made her feel the lust she was feeling at that moment…not even Seamus.

Seamus.

Seamus.

The name echoed in her ear and she abruptly pushed him away, taking a step back from Draco. He released her, but hesitantly. They were both panting for air. Draco immediately noticed how her breasts raised as she breathed. They looked at each other for a second before Hermione turned towards the door. Her fingers closed on the doorknob, but before she could turn it, Drace commanded, "Stop!" She froze, unable to move a muscle in her body. She had found herself obeying to that devil's words.

The next thing she knew, her back was pressed against the door and Draco was pinning her against it, his hands pressed on her wrists against the door at the top of her head. 

"Leaving so fast?" Draco asked, his voice rugged.

"Draco…" Draco moaned at the sound of his name. He lowered his head and his lips almost touched hers, torturing her with want. His tongue touched the bottom of her lip in a gentle caress, agonizing her. "Draco, stop… no…let me go…please…" she pleaded, but he continued tormenting her with his tongue and his lips. He opened his mouth, but didn't kiss her. She opened her mouth pleadingly, but he never kissed her. 

"Why do you want to go?" He asked in a husky tone.

"Seamus…"

"Well, he's not here, isn't he?" He retorted harshly and she turned her head away and tears started falling down her face. "Fuck! Look at me!" She turned back to him and did she just saw what she thought she saw in his eyes? Jealousy? "Don't fuck with me, you silly little mudblood! That twit is…is…nothing but a fucked up loser."

"At least he doesn't hurt me," she replied bravely, more tears running down her cheeks. He looked at her and realized the bruises he created on her pouted lips. His hands loosened and finally dropped to her head, drawing her closer to him. Hermione was shocked; he was licking the tears from her face.

"Why?" She asked him gently.

"I don't know why…" he replied and let her go. She backed away, opened the door and ran to her room where she succumbed to more tears.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione did not saw Draco for the rest of that day nor did she saw him the next day, and the next. She no longer went out into the snow every morning after their kiss. She was avoiding him and it seems that he too was avoiding her. When she is alone in the library, she'd relax a little until a footstep would startle her and she would be on her guard again.

On Christmas Eve, she was alone in her room, thinking without realizing it about the kiss she had shared with Draco. For days she had been analyzing her feelings and sorting out her emotions. Then she thought how utterly unfaithful she was to Seamus. She thought of writing to him about it, but common sense stopped her. 

It had been 3 straight days since she last saw Draco, and she suddenly missed him, his voice, his bullying, his eyes, his blond hair, his smirk, his warm lips. Then she scolded herself for thinking that. She looked at a picture, which contained her and Seamus. They were waving back at her, and she smiled back at them. She focused on Seamus and realized that she was comparing him to Draco. Seamus did not have blue eyes and blond hair. He did not have an intimidating smirk. He had never said anything insulting and harsh to anyone. He did not call her _silly, little mudblood. _He wasn't dangerous. He wasn't arousing…

"Stop!" She shouted at herself. "Uh! What is happening?" She wondered aloud.

A few hours before midnight, she slept. When the clock stroke midnight, an owl tapped its beak on the window of her room. She went over to get the message the owl brought.

The message said:

Happy Holidays

_D.M._

_PS. I need to talk to you. See me in the room where we…you know…_

Hermione did not know what to do. She read the message again and again and again, memorizing the words and the funny handwriting. 

She had to decide.

If she go to him, she knew that she would lose control over herself. If she didn't go, it would be over; he would surely forget about her and she, him.

She wanted it all to be over…and at the same time, she wanted it to go on. She was confusing herself! 

She wouldn't go, she decided and nodded to herself.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Draco stood near the window, looking out into empty darkness of the cold night. He had been waiting for 30 minutes and still no sign of her. Maybe she didn't get his note; or maybe she did not like to come.

He stood there torn between waiting and going. 5 minutes, and if she's still not here, he'd go and never bother her again.

_Please come…please come…_ He said to himself. For 3 days, he had locked himself in his room, thinking and fighting the urge to see her. What was happening to him? He seemed to be fighting a never-ending battle between duty and desire. It was his duty to continue his relationship with Pansy and marry her, but his desires were somewhere else. His lust belonged to someone unexpected. And his lust for her was irresistible.

5 minutes later, he decided to wait another 5 minutes until he realized he'd been snoozing the time 5 times.  He turned in despair towards the door and when he opened it, Hermione was standing there, her face looking up at him.

"I wasn't sure you'd come," he said as Hermione stepped inside.

"I wasn't sure I'd come," she replied. "What do you want, Malfoy?" She demanded.

_You damnit! You! I want you! _"So…um…how have you been doing?" He asked casually, ignoring the question.

"Cut the formalities. What do you want?" She retorted angrily.

"You silly little mudblood! How about you? What do you want?"

"What I want? I want to forget everything that happened and just go on with my life like before."

"Like before? Damn you, mudblood! Like before? We both know that what happened happened because of what happened before!"

"You're not making any sense."

"We both know that we want each other---"

"Excuse me?" She shouted, shocked.

"Oh, please, spare me the drama."

"I don't want you! I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend! And I love him!"

His eyes narrowed at the word. Somehow, he felt rather jealous. "Yes you have a boyfriend…a certain twit named Seamus whom you say you love, but don't want." Pain surged through him as the hard palm of her hand hit his cheek. He smiled and turned to face her. Tears were already rolling down from her eyes.

"How dare you!" She shouted angrily.

He sneered at her and said, "tell me, Granger, if you love him why did you kiss me? If you want him why did you react like you did?" She didn't speak. She couldn't. She was at the loss for words. "You little temptress. You wanted me that's why you seduced me like you're seducing me now." He moved closer to her and she backed away. He moved closer and closer as she moved back until her back touched the wall. "You knew when you had my note that if you came you'd be in this position so then why did you come?" He lowered his mouth to her lips but did not kiss her. She froze. "Admit it. You crave the excitement you'll never feel in the arms of a childish twit. Admit it. You desire the danger you'll never experience with him. Admit it. You ache for my touch. You hunger for my kisses. You lust for my arousal on your thighs." He whispered in her ear, "Admit it. You want me." He nibbled her ear, kissed her jaw then finally joined his mouth with hers. He murmured as he parted his lips from her, "admit it…admit it…admit you want me as much as I want you."

She tried to kiss him, but he pushed her back, torturing her. He lowered his lips again and traced her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth in wanting. But he ignored her plea. He swore he'd not go there unless she says it in his face that she wants him.

"End your suffering, silly little mudblood, and just admit it. It's all I want. To hear you say those words."

She resisted, fearing the words and the truth that contained them. She wanted him…madly…badly…terribly, but her actions, she knew, would lead to something horrible. What would Harry think when he finds out? And Ron? And Seamus, the boyfriend who worshipped her like a goddess?

Draco tormented her even more by brushing lightly his fingertips on her face, tracing its perfect contour. His fingertips touched her lips ever so lightly that he snickered when she reacted to his touch.

"End our suffering.  I am suffering as much as you," he groaned. "Tell me you want me and we'll both burn with pleasure. Tell me you don't and we'll both burn with regret. I'll never lay a finger on you if you say otherwise."

Her heart leaped with joy, thinking he'd leave her alone if she rejected him. But rejecting him was hard to do. Lying to him was too difficult to endure. 

"Come on," he groaned again. 

"You will keep your word?" He nodded, his face frowning with pain, waiting for her.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Her heart was saying y_es, I want you terribly! _Her body was saying _yes, burn me! _But her mind was saying _no, leave me alone; I don't want you!_

"I don't want you," she finally said under her breath.

"LIAR!" He shouted, slamming his fist on the wall. Hermione jumped, startled and scared at his reaction. "Don't lie to me, mudblood, or I will just hurt you."

Lesson no. 1: Don't ever trust a Slytherin like Draco for they never keep their word.

His mouth ravenously bruised hers, hurting her, taunting her, crushing her between himself and the wall, unfaithful to his promise. The feel of her lips with his was creating a burning sensation inside of him, waiting and wanting to be released. His body seemed to be urging him to rip off her clothes and make slow, gentle love to her right there standing up or lying down on the carpet. Even her protests aroused him. Hell! Never in his life had he ever felt that way towards a girl not even to his girlfriend, Pansy who was horny most of the time. This was different…way different.   

Hermione was angry and she repelled his demanding kisses by trying to push him away, but Draco was persistent and was determined to get what he wanted. Besides he proved to be too physically strong for her especially when he got her wrists trapped above her head against the wall when she tried to punch him. There had to be someway to throw him back…

_The wand! _She thought. If she could just make him loose his grip on her, she could easily reach inside her pocket to get her wand. _But how? His grip was too tight._

"Open up, Granger," he groaned. "Open up for me…" He prodded, his tongue touching her lips, persuading her to open.

His pleading gave her an idea. There was only one way to get her wand and that was to distract him by responding to his kisses. And once he loosens his grip…everything would be fine. 

Or would it be?

She opened her mouth but slightly… just slightly, trying to encourage him. He forced her lips to open widely though, pushing his way in. When he had finally got inside, he was shocked that he instantly opened his eyes to see if it was really Hermione he was kissing. She had boldly met his tongue. The erotic action burned his body like fire. His desire for her was suddenly insatiable. He suddenly realized that they were both wearing too much clothing! He couldn't get enough of her. He had to feel her…really feel her skin against his.

What Hermione had hoped for happened; Draco's hands finally left her wrists to claim the magnificent curls of her hair. Grabbing the opportunity, but careful so as not to attract his attention, Hermione's hands slowly reached inside her robe's pocket. With her fingers firmly secured around her wand, she got it out and pointed it on Draco's stomach. 

Draco immediately felt the wand on his tummy and hesitantly stepped back with a frown. "You don't want to do that."

"Why not?" She answered, pointing the tip of her wand to his chest.

"Because," he said with a shrug and an evil grin. He moved forward trying to push away the wand, but Hermione held her position. Draco laughed. "Oh, silly little mudblood, do you really want to kill me?"

"I will," she lied bravely. Of course she couldn't…_she wouldn't._

Draco laughed again and said with an arrogant smirk, "You want to kiss me, not kill me." He took another step forward, taking hold of her wand and moving it to his heart. "Take your best aim." 

Hermione was shocked and at the same rather touched, by what? She didn't know. All she knew was that she was torn between wanting to hurt him and wanting to kiss him. Her fingers ached to tug his shirt and pull him to her, but she had to resist. She just had to.

"End my life and I won't bother you again," he suggested. Hermione laughed.

"And you expect me to believe that after you broke your promise? Oh please, I wager you'll haunt me." Draco laughed with her and took another step forward, his hands still clasped around her wand. "I'm warning you, Malfoy!" she shouted. 

Draco cocked his head with a raised eyebrow and an irritated grin. He stepped back, releasing his grasp on her wand and said nothing. He knew she wouldn't dare use her wand, but just for the fun of teasing her, he let her go. Hermione backed away towards the door, her wand still pointed at him. Her free hand searched for the knob of the door. With great difficulty, she turned the knob and the door opened. It was then that she had the terrible mistake of turning from Draco to walk away. Before she knew it, the front of her body was already slammed against the wall next to the door with her arms tightly grasped by Draco behind her.

"Let me go!" she shouted. She could feel him smile when he tightened his hold.

One of his hands let go, giving the task of holding both her hands to the other one. His free hand crept to her waist then to her tummy, caressing her body so gently.

"What are you doing?"

"Where do you want me to go? Up or down?" He asked, ignoring her question. Hermione gasped. He was going to _touch her!_

"Don't even dare---" Hermione's voice trailed away when he pulled her to him. Her backside could feel his hardened crotch. 

His hands crept up to touch her breast and Hermione was insulted at his deed. She forced herself away, but he strengthened his embrace. "I will let you go this time, silly little mudblood," was all he said when he let her go.

^-^-^-^-^-^-^

Author's note: I apologize for the delay!!! My hectic schedule would not allow me to continue. But worry not! Give me a couple of weeks and your wish is my command. 

Thank you also for taking time in reading this and for posting your comments, suggestions, etc. I appreciate it very very very much!!! J

Thanks again!    


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Draco frowned at the open door with disbelief. What he felt confused him. Damn, he wanted her and at the same time hated her for whatever she did to make him feel that way. There were countless girls out there, but why did it have to be her? He knew that those other little sluts wanted him in their beds, and damn, he could pick anyone from their lot…or even all of them, so why the hell was he standing there like an idiot, watching the door she just exited through? 

Was it because he finally knew what it felt to want something so badly, but couldn't seem to get it? Was it because he wanted her so desperately, but she didn't, which is so stupid and so wrong because no girl would ever deny him pleasure?

Damn! He knew she wanted him! And he was going to prove it!!!

_How? What can I do to make her admit that she wants me? Make her jealous? Intimidate her? Seduce her? Torment her until she pleads guilty? _

He had to think of something before…before he loses his mind.

^-^-^-

Hermione cried herself to sleep that night. She was angry with herself for almost losing her control. Once Draco's lips were on her, she could hardly contain herself. She was shocked at herself for wanting him so terribly. She was afraid for she knew what would have happened if even one percent of her senses had faded. Most of all, she was terrified at the thought of seeing Draco again.

She would have to avoid him.

But it would have been easy if they weren't sharing common duties. She knew that McGonagall would be expecting both of them to work together when the time comes. But till that time, yes, she must avoid him. Besides, who knows, time might just kill both their desires for each other.

She woke up before dawn at the sound of Crookshanks' steady purring; she tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't seem to when a heavy feeling fell to her tummy which was already tied in knots.

The night's occurrences suddenly clouded her head again. She touched her swollen lips and remembered how Draco's very own had bruised hers. She wet her lips and recalled how Draco's tongue had mated with hers. How was he able to evoke from her those sensations? It was only a kiss…well, a very erotic one, yet it seemed that there was something more to it.

She closed her eyes and pondered on about the kisses…the forbidden kisses.

There was then a movement on the bed right beside her, but she ignored it, assuming it was only her naughty cat. When the movement persisted, she opened her eyes and look at the side of the bed. There sat a figure, shadowed by the darkness of the night. The figure crawled nearer and she gasped at what she saw. Draco came on top of her, shoving the blankets aside. His lips caressed hers with tenderness as his fingers crept down to undress her. She neither protested nor resisted. Instead, she found herself unbuttoning his shirt and unzipping his pants.

The next thing she knew, they were both naked beneath the covers. His teeth teased her earlobe and his tongue tickled her ear. She laughed as she shook her head. 

"Meow!" He said. " Meow!" He said again. Hermione opened her eyes and almost screamed. Crookkshanks was looming over her, trying to wake her up.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She was avoiding him. She couldn't dare face him after what happened between them and after what she just dreamed about. But no matter how hard she tried to avoid him, he kept on showing up wherever she went.

_Ugh! He's just intimidating me!_

He was following her, but he made it appear as if he wasn't. He glanced at her now and then just to bully her, and every time he did, he would catch her looking at him. He'd smirked and she'd looked away immediately, coloring like a tomato.  

He was intimidating her, alright, but he never approached her or talked to her; he just kept on looking at her with dark sarcasm in his eyes. She resisted, hiding her annoyance, because she knew that if she ever tries to confront him, all hell would break lose.

2 days after Christmas, Hermione was just walking out of the library when she found a girl from Ravenclaw who was backed up against the wall with Draco towering over her like a vulture. His arm was extended to the wall, just a little over her head, and he was laughing like a total idiot over what the girl said. They both flirted with each other for a couple of seconds before Draco finally turned to the library entrance. Finding Hermione clasping her books tightly, he smiled…well, it was more like a sneer…an evil sneer.

Hermione angrily turned on her heels and walked away from the two.

_She's fuming! _He congratulated himself. _Haha__! A few more days and she'll be begging for me. God how I wish I were those books!_

After that day, Draco continued to spend his days making her jealous by showing up with different girl everyday (pretty girls that's for sure). And just as what he expected, Hermione became obviously jealous.

2 days before New Year, Draco finally decided to approach her. He followed her to the library, got a book and sat next to her, "pretending" to read. Hermione was not convinced but she refused to speak to him, still angry by his game of flirting with girls.

"Isn't this interesting? Here is a potion to stimulate the erogenous zone," he whispered to her. Hermione ignored him; Draco smiled. "It's a pity that it only works for the old. I wonder if I could get Professor Snape to make it for Dumbledore. He sure needs to get laid."

"Hmmm…now here's one sexual potion for teens. I wonder if I could get _her_ to drink this," he sighed. He turned a page and almost laughed loudly. "Ooohhh… I never thought this library have this kind of books. There are sexual positions here! Damn, this is even better than the Kama Sutra!" Hermione continued to ignore him, but her patience was running thin. He continued to turn some pages and stopped as he remarked, "Now, this position definitely is not in my book." Then other comments included, "Well, well, well, now I haven't tried this position. Hmmm…"

Hermione was getting really annoyed and at the same time rather aroused by his descriptions of sexual positions and potions. He read the instructions loud enough for her, and she felt so embarrassed that she could not concentrate on her book. 

Then she snapped, "Will you just shut your mouth, Malfoy?"

"Shhhh…" Draco warned her. "The librarian will kill us." Hermione rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh.

'You're not even reading! You're just…you're just…you're just being a complete jerk!" She whispered as harsh and loud as she could. Draco frowned and showed her the page where he stopped. Hermione's hands immediately covered her mouth as she turned back to her book, red and hot with mortification. There on the book was a moving picture of a man and a woman in a certain position. He looked at her and chuckled.

A second later, he turned serious, "am I making you hot, Granger?" Hermione turned to him; his lips were just an inch from her own. Her eyes drifted to those lips which twisted in a mocking smirk. "Do not look at my lips if you don't want them on yours." His mouth caught hers before she could react in a hard, demanding kiss. He forced her lips to open and when it happened, his tongue slithered in like a snake. 

It happened too fast and ended too soon. Before Hermione could even protest, he was already walking away.

Hermione couldn't stop herself; she found herself following the blond devil out the library and through the corridors of Hogwarts towards his room, which was just a couple of doors away from hers. 

A million sensations overwhelmed her as she turned to a corner where Draco had turned and realized that he was no longer there. She somehow panicked and looked around to find him, but he was nowhere. 

"Looking for something?" A cold, familiar voice asked from behind. She froze. "Or someone?"

She slowly turned to face her alluring prey who was now the predator. Her eyes drifted from his eyes to his lips. "You…um…you…forgot your book—" He ended her statement as his mouth covered hers in a long, melting kiss. 

"Can't say I didn't warn you," he muttered in a husky tone under his breath and continued kissing her. Her hands dropped the book she was carrying and were then on his chest while his hands were on the back of her head. He hauled her with him as he backed to the walls. He leaned his back on the wall and pulled her even closer against him. 

Her thighs cradled his arousal and she couldn't help but rub against him. Draco groaned at the deed. He pulled her hair back, and she moaned between pain and pleasure. His tongue touched her lips before slipping inside. 

It was a success for Draco. He had seduced her.

Her hands came up from his chest to his nape, tugging at the tiny hairs. It resulted to a groan from Draco as his hands went down to caress her back and even lower to cup her buttocks. He crushed her to him, as he guided her movements in contrast to his. Her body molded to his and from the look of things, they definitely fit together. She melted against him; and he couldn't help but realize that the plan either went too well or too far…

…the seducer has become the seduced.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I think this is a mistake," Hermione whispered a couple of minutes later, not looking into the eyes of her captor. Her fingers that were teasingly fumbling his clothes before, were now clutching his shirt. She loosened her grasp when Draco placed his hand on her grip. He directed her hand to his chest where his heart was hidden. The fast throbbing of his heart touched her own.

"This is a mistake I am willing to commit," he whispered back. His fingers lightly touched her chin to face her to him. "There is no turning back, Granger. You made the choice."

"I wasn't aware that there was a choice." Draco laughed then gave her a smile…a real smile that melted her heart. He was so gentle, so peaceful, and so sincere that she couldn't believe that she had hated this boy for the past 7 years. He was so beautiful. "You're so beautiful," she said softly without realizing that she had spoken her mind.

"Really?" He teased. "Nobody has ever associated me with the word beautiful." It was true. He was, as every girl called, a handsome and sexy devil. And to his own sex, the devil himself. "But thank you. I appreciate your first compliment. I hope for more in the future."

Hermione frowned. What did he mean by _in the near future?_ Draco, as if reading her mind, kissed her forehead then the tip of her nose before answering, "I mean to say that you've chosen this path and there's no going back. Do you understand?"

"No, I don't," Hermione retorted, trying to get away from him, but he only tightened his embrace. 

"Granger, I am not going to let you go after this. I take what I want and I intend to keep it."

"So I'm just another of your possessions?" She didn't mean to shout, but anyway the remark rather echoed through the halls. Draco lifted a finger to her lips to silence her.

"You're not; you're different. Granger, you made a choice. I am your choice." His lips touched hers in a soft gentle kiss. It was meant to silence her. His finger gently prodded her chin down to open her mouth and when it did, he slipped his tongue inside in a demanding torture. She responded to him almost immediately. 

"Malfoy? Granger?" A familiar stern voice echoed, and Hermione immediately jumped away, startled. A few seconds later, McGonagall appeared from a corner. 

"Fuck," Draco cursed under his breath.

"Good morning, Professor," Hermione and Draco said in unison. "What can we do for you today?" She added. Her voice was shaking while Draco's was rather bored.

"I will be gone for a while. I will be back some time after New Year so I expect you to take over my little duty of checking on the students who are arriving soon. Can you do that?" 

"Of course, Professor," Hermione replied with a nod.

"Anything else?"

"Well, just be alert all of the time and if you need some help or assistance, do not hesitate to approach Professor Snape."

"We'll do that," Draco answered. 

"And please send me an update on whatever important is going on. So I expect you two to be always aware. I will see you soon. Goodbye," McGonagall said and turned to leave.

"See you soon, Professor. Happy holidays!" Hermione called after. 

"Thank you, Miss Granger."

After McGonagall was gone, the atmosphere became silent. Hermione awkwardly stood where McGonagall had left her with her hastily beating heart. She slowly turned to Draco who was leaning on the wall watching her with a smirk and an evil look. Before he could snatch her, she turned to the direction of her room and sauntered on in full speed. Draco followed suit. Their steps echoed through.

"Not so fast, silly little mudblood," Draco said when he finally caught her. He half-dragged her inside the Head Student's common room. When they were inside, he hauled her to him. The hungry kiss that followed weakened her knees and aroused her even more.

He placed her arms around his neck and cupped her backside to lift her up. He backed away towards the nearest settee and laid her down on her back. He came on top of her and started taking off her robe while kissing her. His knees parted her thighs as his hand started unbuttoning her blouse. 

When his hands started to take off her bra to touch her breast, Hermione's eyes immediately opened. She started to push him away, but he only tightened his hold. "Stop it! Please stop!" She cried, tears blurring her vision as she slipped down from the settee, away from him. She stood up and brushed the tears away from her face.

"You have to stop when I tell you to," Hermione scolded as she started buttoning her blouse and fixing herself.

"It's not easy, Granger. And you're not making it any easier. It really is not easy for me," he replied as he stood up and walked towards her. He just wanted to take her into his arms once again, but Granger backed away. 

"It's not for me, too." Hermione's hands clenched into a fist at her side; while Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Look, Malfoy, I have not done this before."

"And so you haven't. You're a virgin, that's clear enough," he answered back.

"I'm not ready."

"Fine, I'll wait," he replied. A couple of seconds passed by before he spoke. "Now, are you?"

"Damn it! Fuck you!" She cussed at him.

"Do you want me or not?" She did not answer; she neither shook her head nor nodded it. He took it as a _yes_. "Then what the hell is wrong?"

"Everything is wrong. Please understand that I don't want to do it. Well, at least not yet. I need time; I'm not…ready."

"Then when will you be? When your 60?"

"You're horrible."

"I'm not an angel."

"Then if you won't bend to what I need then find another girl to satisfy you because I will not have sex with you," she retorted. Silence was in the air again. They stood there looking at each other, fighting an inner conflict with themselves. Either one of them had to bend. _You will be the one, _Hermione thought.

_Damn it! Shit! Damn, I want her too much to give her up. _Draco thought, but his pride was in the way. Without another word, he turned and left her.

She looked away and silently cried.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was hard to ignore her. It was even harder to ignore his feelings. He tried to occupy his time flirting with other girls, reading magazines, exercising his body, even studying in advance just to keep his mind off her, but it was no use. When he made out with a girl, he'd imagine she was Hermione. He even almost called a Slytherin girl, "_silly little mudblood."_ When he read, exercise, study, and do whatever he usually did, he couldn't helping wondering what Hermione was doing.

He couldn't get over her.

Sometimes…or most of the time…he'd think about the way her hips swayed when she walked away, the way her body moved against his, how her soft lips tasted, the way her fingers tickled his nape, and even the way her skin and her hair smelled.

He missed her…terribly, but he knew that unless he got over his pride, he could never have her.

He had to have her.

^-^-^-

11:50 PM

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed, trying to get some sleep, but in vain. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She didn't know whether to be happy or damned when he walked away from her. After that, he never bothered her…physically, but continued to mentally and emotionally.

_I have to forget about him and get some sleep!_ She scolded herself. She pulled the covers up to her chin and tried once more to get some sleep. A few minutes later, she dozed off.

The sound of Crookshanks' purring unfortunately woke her. She turned on the lamp on her bedside table and saw that it was 12 AM. She has been asleep for less than ten minutes!

"Argh!!! Thank you very much, you little brat!" She softly muttered to Crookshanks. The cat just grunted a snore.  Before she could strangle the silly animal, a soft knock sounded from her door. "Argh!" She got off the bed and walked to the door, muttering, "It's 12 in the morning for goodness sakes! Can't I get any sleep at all? I'm trying to get some sleep here! Why the hell won't anyone let me sleep? Argh! Argh! I'm just trying to get some sleep. What the hell do you…" Her voice trailed off when she opened the door and saw Draco leaning on the wall. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of black cotton trousers. "Want," she finished.

"A couple of things, but right now…you," he said casually.

"That's out of the question," she replied, sounding as nonchalant as she could but with little success. She was trembling inside, and it showed in her voice. _How could you stand there calmly like nothing just happened between us?_

He asked if he could come in, but Hermione wouldn't let him. Her door was not even fully opened.

"Look, I can't sleep."

"It's not my problem," she answered.

"The hell not! My bed's cold. Has been for quite a while."

"Hire your…girls to warm it. Look here, Malfoy, you're not standing outside my door just to let me know that you can't sleep and that your bed is too cold. So what the hell do you want?" She sounded angry, and she was.

"I just wanted to say _Happy New Year_," he said dryly. She returned the greeting with the same tone as his. 

"Now you've said it. Go away and leave me alone," she added.

"Do you really want me to?" She didn't answer; she did not know what to say. She just stared at him. "Can I just come in? I won't bother you, I promise."

"I don't trust you."

"I'm not asking you to. You can kill me if you want to; just let me come in."

_Great! He didn't even say please._ Hermione thought. Before she could react, Draco was already inside, pushing gently his way in.

"You are intruding. I did not give you permission---" Before she could finish, Draco's lips were already on hers, silencing her. He parted from her and walked to the center of her room.

"Nice and warm," he remarked. 

"What?" It took Hermione a minute to recover from his abrupt kiss. 

"I mean your room. You should visit mine; it's pretty cold and dark, but I like it. Hmmm…your room is different. It's so…feminine and so damn arousing," he said. He continued to pace around her large room, looking at everything inside including a pile of books on her study table, and a dozen other books on a bookshelf next to the table. His gaze finally stopped on her four-poster bed.

"Out! Now!" She almost screamed the words as she held the door open as wide as it allowed. Draco looked at her and raised a brow, but instead of going out, he started for her bed.

Hermione's heart started hammering against her ribcage. _What the hell is he here for?_ The thudding of her heart quickened its pace as Draco lied down on HER bed next to Crookshanks. He stroked the cat's fur and the cat reacted with a gentle purr. _Backstabbing cat!_ Her mind shouted.

He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Don't you dare fall asleep!" Hermione shouted as she slammed the door and bolted it. Draco smiled, moved to the center, and patted the bed, motioning for Hermione to join him. Crookshanks was pushed farther to the side. "Uhh…uh… No way!"

"Suit yourself," he replied.

"What? You bastard!" Hermione stamped across the room towards her bed. "This is my room! You can't just come in, jump in my bed and act as if this place belongs to you!" Draco just raised a brow without opening his eyes. "Argh! You're impossible!" Without warning, Draco pulled her hand and hauled her on top of him. She tried to get off, but he held her even tighter. "Crookshanks! I need a hand here!" Her cat meowed and went back to sleep. "Argh!" She felt silly being ignored by her backstabbing cat. It's even sillier asking for help from the lazy feline.

"Stop moving; you're making me hornier," he suggested. Hermione stopped immediately. Their eyes met, and Draco smiled as she frowned. He brushed her hair away from her face and leaned up to kiss her brow, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips.

Once his lips brushed against hers, she knew she was trapped. She could no longer stop or hold on to that one last ounce of resistance. All her senses had left her.

Draco was not going to lose control. He had decided to lower his pride for her. When she says stop, he will; when he hints that she wants to stop, he will.

It was going to be hard. But he was going to try.

He rolled her on her back and came on top of her. His tongue continued to mate with hers as he applied rhythm and force to his every movement. Her groans of pleasure motivated him to continue on. His mouth moved from her lips to her neck. The scent of her hair and her skin stimulated him and drove him to madness.

If that was the way he felt just kissing her, how much more making love with her?

Her fingers crept from his shoulders to his nape, lightly pulling the tiny hairs that grew there. He let out a moan of extreme pleasure, and she realized that what she was doing to him was pure torture. He raised his head and looked down at her. Her lips were slightly parted and her hair was spread all over the pillows. She looked just as he pictured her a thousand times in his fantasies…only in his dreams, she was naked.

"God, you're so beautiful," he moaned in a low husky tone before claiming her lips again for another hot melting kiss. Her hands moved up to his head, pulling him down and disarranging his hair. She was restless beneath him. She arched her back to rub against his arousal as his fingers started fumbling with the buttons of her pajamas.

"No…" She whispered in between his kisses.

"Yes…" he persisted. Where was the control he vowed to keep? Where was his discipline?

"No…" She repeated, and he stopped. He rolled to his back, carrying her with him.

They fell asleep that New Year's morn in each others' arms. 


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The moment she woke up that morning, thoughts of last night immediately clouded her mind. She looked around and a terrible pang in the pit of her stomach pained her. Draco was gone.

"Shit! I was probably dreaming again," she mumbled to herself. She was about to get up from the bed when she noticed a note right on her bedside table.

_Good morning, silly little mudblood!_

_I'll see you later._

_-DM_

_PS_

_…no, you weren't dreaming._

Hermione then found herself smiling at the silly note. _What is wrong with me? _She lied back down on her bed with a heavy sigh and the night rewound itself in her head…

She could still feel his lips, his hard body, his soft touch…He was so gentle…so different…so unlike the Malfoy she knew.

She didn't know what to make out from his sudden change of actions. Days ago, he tried to force himself on her, but last night, he stopped…it was like he actually respected her feelings and her wishes. 

^-^-^-

Draco sat with the other Slytherins present in the Slytherin table inside the Great Hall looking absentmindedly at the door. He was waiting for Hermione to come inside.

_What is wrong with me? I'm acting like a lovesick puppy._ The thought struck him and he immediately turned away from the door and stared down at his empty plate.

The night before flashed across his eyes and he suddenly found himself hard just thinking about it. All he could see at that moment were her eyes; all he could taste were her lips; and all he could hear were her moans. _Damn!_ He cursed. She was like a drug and he, an addict of that drug. _A taste…just a damned taste can twist your head and the next thing you know, you're asking and buying for more. Curiosity doesn't kill the cat, it drives him crazy. _

"Hi, Draco," a sexy female voice called, disturbing his thoughts. He looked up to see a Slytherin girl whom he had slept before. "How are you?" Draco just stared at her with a raised brow and a lopsided sneer, actually trying to remember her name.

"How are you?" He answered back instead.

"I'm fine," she replied, disappointment written all over her face because she hinted that he didn't know who she was. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"I do actually. You're the girl I hooked up the week before classes ended for the holidays, right?"

"Actually, that was Katrina. I'm Michelle," she corrected.

"Oh, Michelle," _Fuck! Who the hell are you?_

"All right, you don't remember; like I care..." She continued talking and blabbing.

_Like I care…yadayadayada…_ He was getting bored already. He had to get rid of this…this…this…whoever this girl is.

Then it suddenly dawned upon him that two weeks ago, he would have gladly ended her blabbering with a quick 'let's get out of here', and end up in his room having hot wild sex. But now...

The door of he Great Hall opened and in came the girl he'd been waiting for. She looked absolutely beautiful with her hair gently held up in a chignon, but softened by lazy curls that framed her face. He couldn't seem to take his eyes away from the goddess; he was definitely mesmerized. 

Hermione entered the hall with her heart already thudding 3 beats per second. The moment she got in, her eyes immediately found their way to the Slytherin table, searching for a familiar blond. And she saw him looking at her with a lazy provocative grin. Across him sat a blonde who seemed to be blabbering about something Draco was not interested in. 

Hermione's heart leapt with joy when he winked at her, but she kept herself steady and poised as she made her way to the Gryffindor table.

"Draco, Draco," the blonde named Michelle caught his attention again. He forced himself to glance at her. "All my roommates are out. If you want to…um…join me in my room, just knock." Two weeks ago, he would have been really interested, but now, he was diverted by a very beautiful distraction. "Draco," the girl repeated when he was drifting off again.

"Huh, what?"

The girl stretched her hands across the table to him, and placed her palms on either of his cheeks. She forced his gaze on her blue eyes and said, "Meet me in my room tonight." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Draco did not respond. The next moment they parted, Hermione was already out the hall. _Damn!_ He stood up immediately and started for the door, but Michelle gripped his arm.

"Hey, be in my room tonight so we could…you know, catch up."

"We'll do that," he replied lazily and walked away.

"Granger." Hermione could hear her name from Draco's lips even though they were far apart and the sound was said in a low whisper. She quickened her pace as she passed along familiar corridors and familiar faces. She looked back and gave Draco a seductive pout. Draco shot her an amused look. 

"Good morning, Hermione," greeted one. Hermione greeted her back with a smile, trying to hide her sudden anger. A couple more 'hellos' and 'good days' were said before Hermione finally bumped into an ex-boyfriend. 

"Whow!" he exclaimed, catching Hermione before she fell back. "Hi there, Hermione," her ex, Clayton, greeted with a laughing smile. 

"Oh, hi, it's been a while. You just came back?" She asked, giving him her most brilliant smile.

"Well, not really. I was here the whole winter vacation."

"Oh, I didn't realize that. I haven't particularly seen you--" 

"Oh, that's probably because…I've been avoiding the people. So, how have you – Draco!" He stepped back when Draco stopped right behind Hermione. Hermione winced when Draco's hands landed firmly on top of her shoulders, but she managed to look calm.

"Clayton." His expression, Clayton noticed, was hard. He looked as if he was about to bark and tell him to get lost. "I need to speak with Granger. Business."

"All right," Clayton replied. "I better get going. I'll catch you later, Hermione." He smiled at Hermione and nodded grimly at Draco before he left them. The moment he was out of sight, Draco didn't loosen his grip on her shoulders, but instead guided her inside an empty classroom.

Once inside, Draco closed the door, pushed Hermione back against it and slammed himself against her. His lips immediately locked with hers in an urgent and punishing kiss, forcing her mouth to open. The moment it did, all was lost. His tongue slid in and mated hungrily with hers. He continued to devour her and demand more of herself. When she moaned with pain and pleasure, he tore his mouth away and gently touched her forehead with his own. She still hadn't recovered from his kiss.

"Friend of yours?" He groaned in a low, husky voice that tore at his throat. He was referring to Clayton.

"Ex," she replied, touching his lips with her tongue. Draco's jaw tightened and his muscles flexed. He pushed her back against the door. In that exact moment, Hermione saw fire in his eyes and wondered what it meant. Anger? Jealousy perhaps?

"Friend of yours?" She retorted, referring to the blonde girl who was kissing him a while before. He understood what she meant.

"Very briefly." 

He brushed tendrils of her hair away from her face and caressed her smooth cheeks with the back of his hands.

She parted her lips slightly just to provoke him and he allowed himself the pleasure of claiming her mouth again but this time in a gentler manner. Her insistence however, drove him mad, and he once again found himself out of control. His tongue plunged in and out of her mouth in an erotic motion that sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. His lips parted from hers, and he started planting hot kisses on her neck.

Her hands, once on his chest, were now rummaging through his blond hair, pulling him closer and closer.

He kissed her chin and gave a quick peck on her lips. Hermione licked her lips with her tongue in an alluring way, tempting Draco to kiss her again. He touched her lower lip gently with his thumb and groaned in anticipation when she took it into her mouth. Hermione chuckled. His hands caressed her back, cupped her backside and lifted her to meet his hardness. Her body rubbed against him while her tongue daringly slid inside his mouth through his parted lips. 

A knock suddenly banged in their ears. 

Draco hesitantly tore his mouth from hers as he cursed while Hermione jumped away from him and away from the door. Draco opened the door and Professor Snape came sauntering in smoothly like a snake.

^-^-^-

Sorry for the delay!!!

I had trouble uploading these new chapters… J

I hope you enjoy…

Don't forget to post your reviews!!!

Thanks!


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"What is going on here?" Were his very words when looked from the panic-stricken Hermione to the nonchalant Draco.

"Um…" Hermione's voice shook. "Professor!"

"I know what's going on in here. Two teenagers locked up in an empty classroom…what were they doing?" He eyed them suspiciously before continuing, "sharing some private moments I presume?"

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Hermione asked away nervously. _Shit! If he finds out…if anyone finds out…I am dead!_ She thought anxiously.

"We were discussing McGonagall's task for us, Professor," Draco lied languidly, ignoring Hermione's question and Snape's intimidating stare. 

"Does this task include hiding in a classroom and locking the doors?" He was probably jesting, but he sounded damn serious.

"Privacy, nothing more…in fact, we were in the middle of writing a letter to Professor McGonagall, explaining to her the current issues and _happenings_ around the school including the behavior of _some students_." As he said this, he took out a parchment from the pocket of his robe and raised it for Snape to behold.

It sounded like a threat to Hermione. _ A threat?_ Hermione furrowed her brows together, pondering at Draco's statement.

"What behavior? You are supposed to report to me any of these concerns--"

"I know my duties," Draco cut in.

"Your duty is to--"

"Our duty is to be aware and in turn _make McGonagall aware_." His emphasis on _to make McGonagall aware_ confused Hermione, but when she looked at Snape, what she saw shocked her. The teacher was pale as a ghost.

"Professor?" She asked. All she got from him was a grunt.

"I understand," he said to Draco. "I am also aware that it is my solemn responsibility to report any misgivings regarding your welfare to your father."

"Then we have an understanding," Draco replied. They stood facing and sneering at each other. Hermione found the pair odd and the incident highly peculiar for the two who were reputed to share the same insights and attitudes stood there, opposing and trying to intimidate each other.

A full five minutes passed before Snape finally left with an arrogant nod. Draco stood neither triumphant nor unsuccessful. He sighed and turned to Hermione.

"What's going on? She asked, approaching Draco with an uneasy expression on her face.

"He knows," he said.

"Knows? Knows what?" She knew what he meant but couldn't seem to absorb it all. Draco just nodded absent-mindedly. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, shaking her hands in the air, trying to calm her nerves. She walked out of the room and strode down the hallway to seek refuge in her room. Since she and Draco were getting rather intimate, she found out that she was actually spending a lot of time running around the corridors, avoiding him or getting away from.

She passed Snape on her way, and he just looked at her coldly. She ignored him and continued on. When she got to the corridor where the door to her room was found, a familiar voice called behind her. She turned around just in time for Draco to drag her to the Head Students' common room.

"We need to talk," he said when they were inside. "Listen to me; it's going to be all right."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked; a trace of panic was evident in her voice. Draco just stood there, speechless and rather amused. "You don't even give a damn, do you?"

"It's only Snape. He's not going to do anything to you. He's not going to do anything!" He answered. "He's a teacher for goodness' sakes! What is he suppose to do? Tell McGonagall? And what is she going to do? Tell Dumbledore? And then what? It's none of their business! So stop worrying!" He couldn't believe he was actually comforting her.

He was absolutely right! Snape was a teacher and teachers don't spread private things like that; teachers do not gossip to their students…or do they?

"Granger, you shouldn't be worrying. It doesn't suit you," his tone was calmer when he said it. "Come on." He held out his arms to her and waited for her to take it. When she did, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, trying to push away his own worries. 


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Draco lied down next to her and watched her sleep that night in her room. He gently brushed away strands of her hair away from her face and lightly touched her cheek with his fingertips. They were facing each other on her bed while Crookshanks slept on the little space between them.

She looked so angelic, so beautiful, and so peaceful that he couldn't tear his gaze away from her. At that moment, he too felt at peace, but that temporary feeling left him when he remembered his confrontation with Professor Snape again that afternoon…

"What the hell are you doing with her?" Snape had demanded right away when he entered his office. "You're fucking with her, aren't you?" Draco had remained silent until Snape finished all of his condemnation and disgust towards him. "Damn it! What would your father say?"

"Nothing," he answered silently, but steadily. He tried to sound uninterested, but he really was anxious and serious. He was in deep thought. He was afraid. But he didn't show any outward emotion at all. Hard years of coping with the devil, his own father, had taught him to be hard, cold, jaded, aloof, cynical, and most especially impassive.

'You know why?" Draco continued. "Because he doesn't know and he never will." Snape paled at that statement. His own student was warning him…threatening him, and he wasn't surprised, no, no, he wasn't; he was just amused not at his student but at himself because it had happened to him before when he was his age. And he had acted the same; he had blackmailed his teacher. Draco reminded him of his own self. Looking at him was like looking at his own reflection from a mirror only he had black hair.

He finally knew how his teacher must've felt, but his teacher then was a coward and he wasn't. He will never allow himself to be reduced into an idiot.

"Draco, I am not actually threatened. In fact, I don't feel anything."

"Neither do I."

Snape gave an evil smile. "It's useless; I fear nothing."

"You shall fear me," his student calmly replied. Snape snorted. "Your sins are graver than mine. It's my word against yours," Draco continued.

Snape laughed. It was a most horrible and intimidating laugh. "Your word against mine?" He choked out the words in between his laughs. "Draco, I am disappointed in you. Who the hell would believe you? McGonagall? That old maid would laugh right in front of your face. Dumbledore? He'll only scold you for your lack of judgment. Your father? Oh please!" He continued after a long pause, "It's my word against yours, Draco, and your father will most certainly believe me."

"My father doesn't scare me--"

"Oh but he does. You do not fear his direct aggression towards you. You're much used to that. You fear something else," he stated. Draco stared at him expressionless, but deep inside, his stomach twisted into a knot. _What did he mean by that? _Snape laughed. "Ah, Draco, it's written all over your face. Whatever this temptress reduced you into is very obvious to me and it will be very obvious to your own father. What would he do --- not to you, but to her?"__

"Draco?" The soft whisper of his name caught his attention and his thoughts faded away into oblivion when he stared into her eyes. "What's wrong?" Concern was all over her face, and somehow it got through the wall that he had securely built around him and his heart. 

"Shhh…go back to sleep," he leaned closer to kiss her forehead. "It's nothing." She didn't believe him.

"It's Professor Snape, isn't it?" Draco did not answer. Hermione continued, "Please tell me what's going on. I saw both of your faces this morning; they were filled with contempt---"

"You judged wrong. We were only trying to communicate."

"You threatened him, I know. But with what? What do you have against him?" Hermione waited for him to answer, but Draco remained silent and deep in thought.

He closed his eyes and sighed, remembering what he had witnessed many times before over the last 3 years in Hogwarts, and he could still clearly see the first time he caught his own teacher…

One day in Draco's 5th year at Hogwarts, he was sent by Professor McGonagall to Snape's office to return a book she had borrowed from him. Draco obeyed and went down immediately to his destination. When he reached the office, he was about to knock when he heard some strange moaning inside. He had chuckled then with disbelief because he knew that Snape was _busy_ with someone. Draco was curious as to who the potions master was with this time and at the same time, his head also dictated him to mind his own business. Curiosity, excitement and his own sexual drive got the better of him though and before he could stop himself, he opened the door slightly and found Snape and one of his male students get busy on the floor.

After that incident, Draco tried to forget what he saw. He tried to convince himself that it didn't happen at all and that he was only hallucinating, but in vain. Before the incident, when he'd see Snape talking with his male schoolmates, he never minded it nor actually noticed it, but after the incident, he noticed all of the time that Snape always call one of his students to stay after the class because he wanted to discuss with him _some things_. Then in empty corridors and classrooms, he'd spot Snape lurking around with another of his male students.

"Draco?" Hermione asked again, touching his frown softly with her fingers. Draco snapped back to reality. "Are you all right? You look pale…well you're always kind of pale."

He just stared at her, debating with himself whether or not he should tell her. He had never told anyone about Snape being a pedophile, and he never will. Then, he had made _respect _the reason for his silence, but now, he already had another reason..._Hermione_.

"I'm fine," he answered casually. 

"Please tell me what happened, Draco. Please?" Draco smiled, but the smile faded immediately. He didn't say anything more, and so Hermione considered it a _no_. "Maybe if you tell it to me, you'll feel better." That next statement struck him and he suddenly realized that nobody, not even Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy have ever asked him to share to them his feelings, his secrets, his pain, but still, even if they asked, he doesn't trust them enough to tell them. 

"You look tired, you know. And… sad and preoccuied. Draco, no matter how hard you try to conceal what you truly feel, you can't hide from me---"

"And why is that?"

"Because when I look at your eyes, I see you." God, he wanted to tell her…tell her everything…tell her about his life, his emotions, his agonies, his sorrow, his father. For a moment, he had decided to tell her all that, but the plan diminished because he was afraid of betrayal, a word he disliked the most…next to love. 

"I don't trust you," he whispered, trying to convince himself that what he just said was true. Hermione sighed and smiled.

"It's all right. I understand. I don't trust you either," she chuckled.

"I know."

"Well, I don't trust myself either when I'm with you," she blushed at that and Draco was touched by her honesty. "But I'm still determined to make you feel better." With that, she leaned closer and lightly touched her lips to his. When she parted from him, she blushed even more. It was a sweet and innocent gesture, and its effect on Draco was overwhelming. He smiled.

"Come here," he said, and Hermione moved closer, waking and driving Crookshanks away. He cupped her backside and brought her up on top of him. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words were caught in his throat. The touch of her fingers on his open mouth, the nearness and the weight of her body on top of him, and the look in her eyes unexpectedly drugged his mind. His attraction to her became even wilder that he ached to feel her…to be inside of her, but he knew better than to give in.

She leaned her head down as he raised his head up to seize her mouth with hard, demanding need. He devoured her like a hungry animal, and she responded to his hunger with innocent sweetness and shyness. It took him several seconds to kiss her shyness away and evoke from her the wild passion locked inside of her for years.

He rolled her to her side and came on top of her, tasting her neck and the hollow part of her throat. Common sense left him; he so desperately wanted to take off their clothes and make love to her. His desire to be inside her was too strong now to hear the dictates of his present mind. 

His hand crept under her tank top, but Hermione stopped him. He was already rigid with yearning, and groaned when she placed her hand over his to stop him from continuing. Draco sensed the hesitance and stopped almost immediately before it was too late. He tore his mouth from hers and rolled to his side. Hermione raised her head to look at him beside her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that---"

"Shhhh…" He interrupted. "Come here," he added. Hermione moved closer and rested her head on his chest.

_I should be the one apologizing._ He though gravely. _This ravishing innocent beside me is too good to be at fault_. He added in his thoughts before he realized what he was saying. _Damn, I trust her…_ it was a reprimand for trusting a muggle-born was definitely a sin according to his father's dictionary of dos and don'ts, which have been strongly and strictly imparted on him for the past 17 years of his life.

_I've already defied him by being with this girl; so why the hell should I not tell her about Snape?_

_Because she's going to tell Harry and Ron…might as well tell everyone._

_She's not going to tell. I believe her…damn, I trust her!_

"Granger?" He muttered.

"Hmmm?" She sounded sleepy.

"Oh, nothing…good night."

_I'll tell her tomorrow._ Was his last thought before he finally dozed off to dreamland. That night, the echo of Snape's horrid laugh and the sound of his father's whips turned his beautiful dream with Hermione into a nightmare. What's more, he realized that it wasn't him being tortured by his father, but instead it was her.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Draco woke up the next morning, disoriented. He didn't know where he was or what the hell he was doing there. He sat up, looked around the room, blinked a couple of times and frowned. 

The place looked exactly like his bedroom, but the colors all over the room were not silver, green and black, and were instead red, gold and yellow. He looked at the bedside table and he immediately caught sight of a photograph of Hermione and Seamus waving back at him. He almost screamed, but then he realized where he was exactly.

"Bloody hell!" It was the first time he had actually slept in her room the whole night. He never overslept in anyone else's room; in fact, he always makes sure that he wakes up before the girl does just before dawn. 

He looked around the bed; he was alone…well, almost. Crookshanks sat purring and looking at him suspiciously. "What are you looking at?" The cat just shook its whiskers before walking out of the room and into an adjoining chamber. Draco followed the cat and into the next room, which still resembled that of Draco's own again except for the motif. 

"Granger?" He called, but there was no answer. He walked over to the little kitchen situated in a corner of the room and went over the cupboard. "Don't you have anything rather than coffee and milk?"

"I don't keep liqueur in my room if that's what you're looking for," a familiar voice stated behind him. He opened his mouth to speak as he turned, but was speechless when he saw her standing in the doorway leading to her bedroom, wrapped in nothing but a bathrobe with a towel draped on her head. He raised a brow and closed his mouth. "So, do you want me to fix you anything? Coffee?" She started drying her hair with the towel as she made her way across the sitting room and into the kitchen.

"Sure," was all he managed to say, still enchanted by her sudden sexy appearance. He sat on a long stool by the kitchen table and enjoyed himself immensely by just watching her. 

"So how did you sleep?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"By closing my eyes," he replied.

"I'm aware of that. I am also aware that you were rather dreaming."

"What do you mean?"

"You were talking in your sleep." She placed two mugs on the kitchen table. "Sugar?" He shook his head. "Cream?" He shook his head again.

"What did I say?" He asked, rather amused by the situation. He brushed his hair back, and sipped from his coffee. 

"Couldn't make out the words, but I heard you mention _Snape_." Draco didn't react; he just continued drinking his coffee. "And _his students…office…busy_." Draco froze. "Draco? Are you feeling all right?" He drank the contents inside the cup and placed it down. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

_Snape__ is a pedophile! _He thought. _Shut up, brain!_

"Nothing important," he said instead.

"Fine," she replied, and the subject was dropped.

^-^-^-^

Somehow Draco wasn't sure why he didn't tell her about Snape. It was the perfect moment, but he felt uncomfortable telling anyone…even Hermione. It wasn't that he couldn't trust her; he did. He just couldn't bring them both to a dangerous position. He knew Snape was on guard, and if Hermione knew the secret, he'd notice. Her inability to conceal her feelings or expressions was definitely a weakness in her part.

One word from Snape to his father and they're both toast. Somehow, he found himself saying to himself, "I can't risk her life." And it surprised the hell out of him.

He just had to live without telling a soul.

He walked down the large staircase and was about to proceed inside the Great Hall when a figure caught his attention. Hermione was leaning on the wall, looking at him with a smile. Draco made sure that the hall was empty before walking towards her.

He was about to say something when her hand suddenly flung in the air in a silencing gesture. "McGonagall wrote."

"And?" He groaned, realizing her reason for calling him over.

"She won't be back until next week, meaning we have to take over her task of checking on the students arriving…completely. Classes starts next week; students will be filing in this week so I suggest you go over this list," she informed as she handed him a rolled parchment. He unrolled it and stared at the names of the students who were out for the Holidays.

"What do you want me to do with it?" He asked, puzzled.

"Take note of who arrives. That's all---"

"Hermione!" Someone called from a distance. They both turned their heads to see Harry Potter walking over to them. He flashed Hermione a smile and gave Draco a sneer. The dragon rolled his eyes and smirked. Draco glanced at Hermione who was now glowing with joy and surprise.

"Harry!" She ran to him, abandoning Malfoy as if he were invisible. She hugged her best friend and Harry did the same. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," he replied. 

"You're rather early. Where's Ginny?"

"With her family."

"Did you enjoy your vacation?"

"Quite. Hey, did I disturb you or anything?" He looked around at Draco who was fuming and then back at Hermione. Hermione turned to Draco with an apologizing smile.

"As a matter of fact, you ARE," Draco retorted, sounding casual and bored. Harry looked at Hermione sympathetically and told her he'd talk with her later. When he was gone, Hermione walked back to Draco.

"I---" she started.

"Ah-ah-ah…" he cut in abruptly. "We are dismissed." With that he walked away angrily, face passive yet eyes flaming. He kept on walking, not knowing where to go and bumping into everyone who was in his way without looking at them or apologizing. He just walked on and on.

He was confused, angry, and humiliated for being discarded like an old shoe when Harry appeared. Plus the look on Hermione's face when the wonder boy turned up caused Draco's stomach to tighten into a knot. He was acting really strange. 

_What is it with her and Harry?_

_They're best friends, idiot! And you're just a nobody. You don't mean anything to her._

_Shut up, brain!_

_What is happening to me?_ He asked.

^-^-^-^

_What was wrong with him?_ She asked herself. She was in the Gryffindor common room with Harry, trying to concentrate on what her best friend was relating to her. But she couldn't quite take her mind off Draco.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "Are you all right?"

"What?" Hermione asked, snapping back to reality. "Oh, I'm just tired…been working all day, checking on the students and all that."

"I'm sorry you're so preoccupied with your duties. I wish you could've left it behind for a while."

"Well, Professor McGonagall's just not here to carry out her task that's all. She'll be back though. So…um…how's Professor Lupin?"

Harry gave her the most concerned look and said, "Hermione, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm fine," she said, smiling. "Why do you keep on asking me that?"

Harry's expression turned from concern to exasperation when he answered, "Because, Hermione, it's the fourth time you've asked me how Remus is doing."

"Oh."

"And then you're going to ask me if I visited Grimmauld Place in memory of Sirius. Yes, I did and I left some flowers in a vase in his room --- Hermione, what is going on with you? What's wrong?" Harry's face changed back into being anxious.  

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm just…I don't know. I'm just preoccupied and tired and…" she heaved a heavy sigh and yawned before she finished, "sleepy."

"Then I suggest you retire to your chambers," Harry replied. "Good night," he added, kissing Hermione's forehead before she stood up to walk out of the room. 

Hermione was preoccupied, but she really wasn't sleepy. She was thinking about Draco and whether or not he'll show up at her doorstep that night. He was really upset when he 'dismissed' her and she had no idea why. _Maybe he's just totally crazy!_

_Maybe he won't show up._ She thought. _Then I'll have peace tonight._

_No Draco, no tummy-curling excitement._ She sighed again and again as she made her way down a flight of stairs and into a deserted and quiet corridor that was exclusive for the head students and rather restricted to the other students. When she got to the hallway, she turned right, the direction to her rooms. Then she stopped and looked back at the other direction. Draco's rooms were in that direction. A cold chill ran down her spine as she fought the temptation to go to his room, knock on his door and ask him why he had acted so strangely. 

She shivered, shrugged, shook her head and gave in to the temptation. The walk back seemed long and the hallway seemed even longer. She continued walking silently; her pace was slow, but her heart was beating wildly in her ears. When she finally reached his door, she paused and stared at it before gathering up the courage to raise her hand to knock.

Knock, knock, knock…the knocks were light and soft. 

No answer.

Knock, knock, knock…the knocks became louder.

No answer.

Knock, knock, knock…the knocks banged in her ears; she was getting impatient for being ignored. _How dare he not answer his door?_ She had just swallowed her pride to talk to him and he wasn't even answering!

"Argh!" She exclaimed, turned on her heels and walked off towards her bedroom, her head boiling with anger. She was still angry when she reached her door. She said the password, the door opened ajar and she went inside. The sitting room was dimly lit and the door to her bedroom was open. Crookshanks, who was sleeping on the couch, jumped when she slammed the door. The cat grunted and Hermione said, "Oh please, shut up."

She took off her robe as she entered her dark bedroom and threw it in a chair near her desk. She started untying her necktie and unbuttoning her blouse while she tried to get rid of her shoes with her feet. Then suddenly there was a loud thud on the door. She turned, startled at the sound of the door being closed. She couldn't see anything in the darkness; the faint light of the moon outside silhouetted a figure just next to the door.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Who's there?" She demanded, getting her wand from her pocket and pointing it at the shadows. 

"No need to use that, Granger," a cold familiar voice echoed in her room as candle lights gleamed after a loud clap.

"Malfoy! You scared the hell out me!" she shrieked. The light illuminating from the flames of the candle brightened the dark room and made funny moving shadows on the walls.

"Oh, I did, didn't I?" He made his way towards her.

"What do you want --- and how did you get in here?"

"Through the door, I suppose."

"Which door? There are only two doors leading inside my chambers and you do not know the password…" her voice trailed off as Draco stopped in front of her. Hermione buttoned her blouse hurriedly, but Draco stopped her.

"There is actually another door leading to your room; well, it's not actually a door," he stated, placing his hands on her shoulders. 

"W-what? W-where?" 

"A secret door connects me to your room, Granger, aren't you aware of that?" Hermione opened her mouth, but couldn't find words to express herself. "I thought so," he said after a few seconds of silence. "It's right over there," he said, pointing at a full-size mirror just near her bed, which was situated between two large windows. The mirror, which was magnificently framed by abstract carvings, hung a little farther from the door that leads to her bathroom and opposite the door leading to her sitting room. 

Hermione glanced at the tapestry and turned back up at Draco who stood a good 8 inches taller than her. Draco looked down on her and felt the anger he stored inside him ebb away into oblivion. It was amazing and at the same time annoying what this 5-feet-and-4-inched girl could do to his feelings with a blink of an eye.

"Damn!" he cursed under his breath as he leaned down his head to take her lips into his. "Why?" was his last whispered word before his senses left him.

^~^~^~

A heavy hand landed on Hermione's shoulder, making her jump. She turned and faced Harry. "Oh, Harry, it's you."

"Yeah, it's me --- are you all right?" His forehead furrowed into concern as he asked the question. 

"Of course I am." Hermione smiled.

"Well, I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes, but it seems that you didn't hear me," Harry pointed out. At that same moment, Draco Malfoy passed right behind Harry. Hermione caught Draco's eyes. He winked and walked off. Hermione's eyes followed his back. "Hermione?"

"Oh, Harry," she looked up at Harry abruptly. "I'm really sorry. I was just really…um…preoccupied. I've been wandering the castle and checking on the new arrivals." 

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

"Oh no, not really. This work is not very stressful…well, not yet actually," she chuckled. "So what're you up to?"

"Oh, um…nothing; just walking around. Where're you heading?"

"Library…to return some books," she answered, raising the books she was carrying for Harry to see. Harry walked her to the library before proceeding to the Great Hall.

20 minutes later, Hermione settled down in an empty area with a book in her hand. She opened the book and started reading. After a few seconds, she found herself unable to concentrate. Her thoughts kept on drifting to the events last night.

She then felt silly smiling, chuckling and even laughing at herself in the middle of the library.

Last night, she was close to having sex with Draco. They made it to at least second base; and it was the first time she ever got there.

Her thoughts took her back…

She could feel him so close to her. She could feel his hardened body against hers; his hands caressing her; his lips tight against hers; his chest rubbing against her breasts.

Hermione crossed her legs, suddenly aroused by a mere memory. _Stop it! _She scolded herself and focused on the book she was reading, but the words she read were not the words written. The pictures she saw in front of her were not the real photos in the book. She closed her eyes and pushed the book away.

She then was drowned completely into the memory of last night.

Warm hands landed on either of her shoulders, massaging her neck and her back. She moaned. It felt so real; it felt wonderfully real. The hands crept down in front of her, unbuttoning her blouse. She groaned. The hands moved down to cup and caress her breasts. She felt warm breath on her neck. She moaned. Someone was planting hot kisses on her neck. The hands crept on her back to undo her bra.

"Draco?" She moaned in a low whisper.

"Shhh…I'm here." Hermione's eyes fluttered open immediately. She turned and saw Draco right behind her. She blinked a couple of times with disbelief as if Draco was only a hallucination. She felt blood rushing to her cheeks when he did not disappear. Draco grinned shadily. She stood up, got the book and went to some shelves at the back of the room, bumping on some tables and chairs along the way. Draco followed her. She returned the book in a shelf and sighed. When she turned, she bumped into Draco.

"I cannot believe this. Were you…" her voice trailed off. She blushed hotly again. Draco chuckled, seeing her discomfort. When he had spotted her in the library, she was all hot and sexy. She also had her eyes wide shut. He got it: she was daydreaming. She did not repel his touch, instead she encouraged him. He gave her a lopsided grin. "This is very embarrassing…"

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about," he answered, pinning her to a bookshelf. He leaned his head and caught her lips. 

10 minutes later, they heard footsteps nearing. They did not stop making out though. Draco had his hands on Hermione's backside, carrying her up to rub against his arousal. Hermione was pinned against the shelves with her legs around Draco's hips and her hands around his neck. They were locked together in a tight embrace and their mouths only parted for a second to catch their breaths.

"Hermione?" A voice echoed, but Hermione and Draco were too engrossed with each other to notice the call. "Hermione Granger, where are you?" Said the voice. "Hermione!" The third call penetrated through their ears and they jumped with alarm. The voice belonged to Harry Potter.

"Shit," Draco groaned. _Why does he have to interrupt?_

"Oh no," she exclaimed under her breath. "Put me do---" Draco covered her mouth with his to silence her. When he parted, he let her down. "We can't let him find us like this."

_And why not?__ I would love to see Harry's face when he finds out._ His head bobbed with laughter at the thought.

"Draco?" She whispered, pulling him back to reality. For a moment, he actually considered Harry finding them right there and then, but the thought faded away. Somehow he just couldn't risk it.

He leaned his lips close to her ears and whispered, "we'll finish this later." He then walked away, not looking back. A few seconds after he disappeared in a corner, Harry materialized.

"There you are --- didn't you hear me?" Harry asked, making his way towards her. 

"Oh, I heard. I was just---"

"Preoccupied?" Harry finished and Hermione gave a laugh. "Hermione, are you sure you're all right? You're sweating and your buttons are halfway open…" Hermione glanced down and started fumbling with the buttons of her blouse. She felt her head turning red like tomato.

"It's really…um…warm?"

"Yeah, around this area…it is rather warm," he replied, totally ignorant of the unlikely scene. Hermione wondered if he suspected, but Harry didn't seem to show any signs. In fact, he looked pale and sad.

"Harry, are you all right?" It was her turn to ask the question.

"Oh, um…yeah…well, Ron and Ginny are back; that's all. They want us to join them in the Great Hall for lunch," he replied nonchalantly. 

Draco watched them from a hidden corner. He was trying desperately to listen, but their voices were hushed so he contented himself in beholding the ravishing goddess.

When Harry and Hermione left the library, he slammed his head softly a couple of times against a bookshelf. _Damn! Why am I so attracted to her?_ The question continued to linger in his head as he made his way out.

By the time he reached the Great Hall, he had come up with at least a dozen answers to his question, but none seemed to really satisfy him.

"Draco Malfoy," a sexy feminine voice whispered in his ear. He didn't turn; he knew exactly who it was sitting right beside him. "I'm back, and I miss you. You didn't owl me. We should get together…um…let's say, tonight?" Pansy ran her fingers on his shoulders up to his cheek then to his lips. Draco looked at the Gryffindor table and focused his eyes on Hermione who was laughing with Ron _and it looks like she's flirting with Harry who looks really sick. _He was supposed to laugh at Harry's pale and uncomfortable face, but the way Hermione nudged and touched him made him really angry and jealous.

_They're just friends, idiot! _He told himself, but he wasn't convinced. There was something more to it; there was definitely something there between her and the wonder boy.

Hermione turned and caught his gaze on her. She smiled; he gave her a murderous look before turning to Pansy and gripping her fingers. "I'd love that," he said. Pansy giggled and flirted some more; Hermione furrowed her brow and turned her attention back to her friends. 

"Your place?"

"Is that a question?" Pansy silenced at Draco's words. Rendezvous are always in Draco's room. She gave him a smile and sneaked her fingers under the table and on his lap.

He wished it was Hermione doing that.

He stood up and left in disgust.

^~^~^~

"We need to talk." Hermione lip-read what Ron said to her across the table. She wrinkled her brows with confusion, but nodded. She looked to where Draco was seated and saw Pansy getting closer to him. Hermione wrinkled her brows some more, but when she noticed Draco leaving the _little slut_, she sighed with relief.

"Listen, um…I'm a bit tired of the journey. I think I'll go up to my room. I'll see you later," Ginny excused herself and walked out. Some minutes later, Harry followed. Hermione turned to Ron with a curious look on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"What have you noticed with those two?"

"Um…they were awfully silent. They did not sit side by side and hardly glanced at each other," Hermione observed.

"Exactly."

"What are you saying?"

"You know what I mean."

"Oh no, don't tell me they…" she couldn't finish.

"I'm not exactly sure. Ginny did not tell me anything when she turned up on the Burrow's doorstep. Did Harry say anything?"

"No, not at all. Do you think…" She couldn't finish still.

"I don't know! They're acting really weird and I… I…it is possible that they have broken up," Ron conjectured. His last words hit Hermione hard.

_Harry and Ginny…they…they… they've broken up? Possibly!_ Her heart leapt a bit, but her sudden feelings of excitement were drowned by her guilt. How could she, Harry's best friend, wish that?

_Harry is possibly single again!!!!!!!!!!!! _She pushed the thought aside and concentrated on what Ron was saying.

"Anyway, I heard her crying all the time. She locked herself in her room, refusing to talk to anyone. I tried to talk to her, but…" Ron didn't finish. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I wonder why ---if they've really split up," she said quickly.

"We'll just have to wait and deal with them all awkward and silent until they're ready to tell us."

The thought of Harry being single again didn't leave Hermione's head the rest of the day. Every time she caught up with either Harry or Ginny, she tried to listen for clues and look for signs. There were none; they just acted calmly. There was a possibility that they were just cooling off or just plain fighting over something.

_What am I doing? _She asked herself that night in her room. _I'm a very bad friend! I want them to split up!!!!_

_Shut up!!!_ She reprimanded herself. "Hermione, just stay calm. Unless they announce it themselves… there are still possibilities." It was really silly talking to herself. _Harry, single! _A thought would jump into her brain and she'd rhapsodize again for the possibilities.

2 and a half years! She's been waiting for this moment! She's been waiting for Harry to be single again!

"This is bad! And I'm very, very bad! They could be really sad and in pain if they have really broken up and here I am, being really selfish. Besides, I have a boyfriend!" She chided herself.

_All I need is a distraction to get these very selfish thoughts out of my head!_

Draco was the right distraction! _When he gets here, he'll drive the thoughts away!_

But her distraction never came that night.

Then it suddenly hit her: there she was, dating a very nice guy, pretending to love him when in truth she's still in love with her best friend who loves someone else (possibly); then waiting in her room for the biggest rake, who makes her lose her head by planting poisonous kisses and venomous love bites on her body, to appear.

She felt sick in the pit of her stomach. She was disgusted with herself.

_Harry, single!_

_Draco, where are you?_

_Seamus will be back in school any time this week! _

^~^~^

A/N: Hehehe!!!


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It took all of his self control not to go Hermione's room that night. He was angry; well, he was always angry. He was jealous; well, he never was jealous until he became involved with her.

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath and turned to another position in his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Minutes later, he drifted off to dreamland…but suddenly came back when he felt someone's presence nearing. His fingers crept below his pillow and closed in on his wand. 

The aura of the person was getting closer…

Closer…

And closer…

He snatched his wand and pointed it on a figure hidden by the shadows. The figure produced a loud piercing scream and Draco immediately realized it was Pansy. Who in the world could scream like that other than Pansy? 

He stood up and covered her mouth with his hand. "Damnit! What the fuck are you doing here?" He demanded when Pansy calmed down. 

"You told me to," she replied, still in quite a shock. Draco stood back from her and looked at her up and down as if inspecting whether it was really Pansy or not.

It was Pansy, and he was annoyed.

"What?! I never said anything about that," he retorted, turning his back on her and walking out of his bedroom and into the adjoining room. Pansy followed him into his lounge and into a corner where the mini kitchen was located. 

"Oh please, Draco, don't tell me you forgot! You told me to come here tonight!"

"I never forget and I don't remember telling you to…" his voice trailed off and he paused. _Damn! He remembered. _It suddenly dawned to him that she was right; he had told her…but…but it was just…_a joke?_ It happened in the spur of the moment when he was angered by Hermione.

Draco felt arms wrapped around him from behind and he shrugged it off as he went to a cupboard to get something to drink. He poured himself a firewhiskey and offered some to Pansy who declined.

"So what do you want?" Pansy asked in a rather sexy enticing voice as Draco took a long sip from his glass. _For you to fuck off! _He thought. "Sex? Blowjob? Hand---"

"No," he cut in silently. 

"No? Anything else in mind?" She totally misunderstood him. "A new position to experiment on, I suppose?" She moved closer to him and started pulling down his boxers, but Draco hauled her up before she could undress him.

"I said NO, Pansy. I'm not in the mood," he said and walked away back into his room with the glass and a bottle of firewhiskey. 

"Why not?" she pouted. Draco thought an alluring girl pouting her lips was sexy, but on Pansy? Oh no, not anymore. Pansy used to really arouse him. It was even with her that he lost his virginity and with him, she lost hers. They were quite a hot item back then; very sexual item. They explored their sexuality and went beyond the limit, doing it wherever and whenever they felt like it. But that's just it. It was pure physical…sexual…pure sex, nothing else. He never felt anything with her…he never felt real, unadulterated, untainted fire…emotion. He was empty and with her, even emptier…

…unlike with Granger…

…Hermione filled him…

…she somehow completed him…

He couldn't wait to make love with her...to teach her the beautiful art of making love. There was plenty to teach to such an innocent beauty.

He felt his body hardening at the thought of Granger in his bed…or hers…whatever…wherever…

"Ooohh…you're hard all over---"

"Get out, Pansy," he said softly. 

"Ooohh…big bad dragon hot, huh?"

"I said get out now!" He raised his voice higher. "---before I kick you out."

"Ooohh…now, the big bad dragon is threatening to burn me with his fiery breath---"

"GET OUT!!!" He yelled, and Pansy laughed.

"No need to put that tone in me, dear, we're not yet over."

"We are now."

"What?"

"You heard me," he turned to her, his eyes turning into a dark shade of blue-violet. "Bad news, love, we're over. I'm done with you. It's been over for years so I suggest you get out."

"What is wrong with you?" She asked, ignoring his suggestive command. "I know you're really bad-tempered and all that, but you've changed. I see that. I know you, Draco. What're you hiding?"

"I'm hiding plenty of things from you, Pansy. Newsflash, YOU DON'T KNOW ME!!!" He shouted.

"I'm going to find out what you've been up to. Watch me!" She said and turned to leave the room, but before she closed the door behind her, she turned to Draco and said, "And we're not done, Draco. We're betrothed." With that, she left, slamming the door behind her.

The nerve on Draco's forehead pounded against his skin as the muscles on his jaw flexed. _Damn that Pansy! _But she was right; it was not over for both of them; they were already betrothed.

Draco fixed his eyes on the clock situated on top of his bedside table. It was 1:13 in the morning just 2 hours after Pansy slammed his door. Still he couldn't sleep; still he couldn't forget the truth that she just reminded him; still he couldn't stop thinking about the girl "next door" who was possibly waiting for him…

…or not.

The bottle of firewhiskey in his hand had long been empty, but he wasn't drunk. The bottle was already half-empty when he got it out that night. 

_"And we're not done, Draco. We're betrothed…"_

"Damn!" He cursed after the thought echoed in his mind again. _Why does it have to be me?_ He wondered. But there was nothing he could do. His future had long been decided by his father…_that old fuck!_ He has been enslaved by his father for 17 years and he barely survived it; how would he be able to survive another 17 years?

Of course, he can always leave the mansion after begetting the next heir…

_Yes, I'll leave. I'll escape and never show my face again…_

_Hermione Granger…_

"I'll marry her," he whispered before he could stop himself.

_But!!!_

_But what would my father say?_

_I'll be a disgrace to the Malfoy family…_

He didn't continue to ponder on that subject. He instead stood up and made his way towards a mirror identical to the one in Hermione's bedroom. He stared at his own reflection before placing his right hand on it. The mirror felt cold. The hand disappeared and his body followed as he entered. 

^~^~^~

Draco was not the only one who couldn't sleep that night. Hermione who now had her attention directed on the mirror that faced the side of her bed was tossing and turning, forcing herself to sleep for the last 3 hours.

Just when she was about to close her eyelids, something stirred in the mirror. She sat upright and brought the sheets up to her chin. A second later, a body emerged.

"Draco?" She whispered. He didn't answer but continued walking towards her. The moonlight touched his body as he passed by the window, revealing a well-built 17 year-old upper body. Hermione gasped; Draco wasn't even aware that he was wearing nothing but his boxers that Pansy failed to remove.

He climbed on the bed and settled on top of her before lowering his head. Hermione could smell firewhiskey in his breath. "Are you drunk?" She asked.

"No," and with that he kissed her. She tasted like sweet honey; he tasted like whiskey.

^~^~^~

The next morning, Draco woke up just before dawn. He debated whether or not to stay or to go. He glanced at the girl next to him and screamed. It wasn't Hermione; it was Pansy.

And she was pounding her wand on his head, shouting, "Wake up, Hermione! Wake up! _Wake up!!!_ WAKE UP!!!" The voice deepened and became masculine, "Hermione! Wake up!" The face was Pansy's and the voice was Ronald Weasley's.

He opened his eyes but closed it again as the bright rays of the midmorning sun shone brightly in the room, hurting his eyes. It was early January and the sun was already up, bright and blinding.

The loud voices continued for a couple more seconds before it died out. When Draco next opened his eyes, Hermione was already on her feet, walking to the door. 

Panic surged through his body like fire. What if she forgot that he was there? _Bloody hell!_ His heart slowed down when he relaxed and told himself he didn't care if the Weasel found out.

"Ron, what is going on?" The door was narrowly opened and only Hermione's face was visible to Ron. "It's still---"

"9 in the morning," Ron interrupted. "Hermione, there's been…um…um…well, it's rather funny."

"What is it?" She demanded impatiently.

"Ginny and Harry are in the Hospital Wing---"

"What?! What happened?" She asked without letting him finish.

"They're fine actually…can I come in?" He asked. 

"Oh, yeah --- no!" She exclaimed, glancing at the bed where Draco was lying on his chest, pretending to be asleep when in truth, was trying to eavesdrop. "I mean…um…I'm…I'm…I'm undressed. Yes, I'm undressed." Draco looked up at the word and fell back down when she saw her fully dressed in her PJs. "And my room is a mess. Yes, it's a mess." Draco chuckled.

"Is there someone there?"

"Who? What? No!"

"I can hear someone laughing."

"It's Crookshanks," she answered. "So, um…what happened?"

Ron seemed to believe her when he continued, "Well, they got into a fight and out of anger, I guess, Ginny rather cursed him and he fell back down on…well, on the stairs --- but it was an accident!" he pointed out hurriedly, seeing Hermione's shocked expression. "Um…well, Ginny partly dragged partly carried him to Madam Pomfrey."

"All right, I will go there; I'll see you there. I'm just going to dress," Hermione said.

"Oh, all right --- wait!" Ron blocked the door from closing as he continued slowly and sadly, "I fear they have broken up." Hermione nodded and closed the door. She walked to the bed where Draco feigned sleep.

_Ginny and Harry have broken up!_ Her tummy gave a flip in excitement as she digested the very words Ron told her. 

20 minutes later, Hermione found Ron waiting for her just outside the Hospital Wing when she came out. 

"Ugh! I hate this!" Ron exclaimed to her. "How's Harry?"

"He's got a headache; he's fine. Where's Ginny?"

"Crying in her dorm," he answered. "I hate this!" He repeated.

"Ron, are you all right? What's wrong?" 

"What's wrong? My best friend and my sister have just broken up and I don't know what to do! Who will I side on? Argh! I knew this would happen!!! I never should have let Ginny date him…" Ron continued to babble on. "It's all my fault…"

When Hermione heard enough of his lamentations, she cut in, "Look Ron, it's not your fault and apparently what happened between them is their business not yours." Ron looked at her with an expression of disbelief and confusion. Hermione sighed, "Ron, what I mean to say is that whatever happens, you're still Harry's best friend and Ginny's sister. They certainly won't blame you for…um…for…um…for that and you don't need to pick sides---"

"Hermione, you don't understand!" Ron exclaimed in exasperation. "Sooner or later, Harry will be talking to me about this and Ginny will too. I'm sure of it! They'll practically ask me if they're right and stuff. I'm caught in the middle!"

"Ron, by that time, they'll just expect you to say what they want to hear---"

"Exactly! And then what? They'll probably roast me alive---oh, you think this is funny, do you?" She bit her lower lip to stop herself from laughing some more. Ron was acting really anxious. 

"Relax, Ron," she advised. 

"Relax? Hermione, haven't you been listening!?" Madam Pormfrey came out of the Wing to hush him. Ron apologized and when she was gone and nobody was in sight, he continued in a more moderate tone, "Hermione, I am afraid of what's going to happen to my friendship with Harry and my relationship with my sister. When situations like this happen…well, t-things will be a-awkward," he was dead serious when he remarked that.

"I…I…I understand, Ron," she replied silently, and she did understand and she was sorry for Ron's predicament, but she…she was not sorry for the split up.

_Well, honestly, I am not sorry…_She thought and she was ashamed with herself.


End file.
